The Scarlet Angel
by Cor Anima
Summary: A rogue ninja has finally defeated the Dark Lord single handedly. But through this triumph, he has been attacked by an unknown being of a deep red color... The call of the scarlet angel has finally arrived, will he accept?


**Prologue**

* * *

The ninja, lunges in and out of the darkness. Propelling through the skies; leaping to depths that no mortal can take. Pausing for a split second for a breath then resumes. A blazing tower of burning cinders; shards of ice that are close to spears. Closes in to the creature surrounded with utter darkness, then a quick but powerful jab; it connects.

Now the real battle has started. He may have connected a hit but that would not suffice. The Dark Lord quickly answered that hit by summoning ten more of his minions; the Dark Illusions. Though the ninja made quick work of them; their quantity was just too much. To this time he now made at least a hundred illusionary copies of himself to escape. A good thing is that he also has mastered the "Falling Ice Pillar" technique that frozen those stupid creatures.

"My stock of ice stones are almost depleted, this is bad" he muttered to himself.

"I guess I'll just use _that_."

Hiding his dagger and shield, he takes out an unusually large shuriken and throws it far away. It goes for a round trip. Hitting every enemy as it passes by them. Finally, the Dark Illusions are gone. All that is left now is the big guy himself.

He starts by throwing a great number of regular shuriken at him; followed by quick hits at the Dark Lord's back. He flips a tatami mat, and then another to shield himself from a meteor storm. He tries going in to attack again, but the Dark Lord quickly conjured a wall of fire. Luckily he avoided it just in time otherwise hell just be burnt to a crisp. He moved toward it a bit and then cast a powerful mist slash. That should hide him for a short while. Now that the creature has turned his back, he jumped out of hiding and gives it a slash out of the shadows. And then wind Blades and crashing lightning to his target

The creature is now greatly weakened.

He continues to use the same tactic over and over until the creature finally learned. It finally got a hold of him and threw him to the ground. The ninja flailed to quite a distance, and then it attacked and attacked until the ninja recovered, and sadly so did the Dark Lord.

"This is taking a long time and I'm almost out of ammunition."

"I only have seven fire stones, two shadow orbs, a leaf from the tree of Yggdrasil, and a berry from the same tree."

"Ill have to save the berry for later. Those shadow orbs would do well in escaping its attacks. And as for the fire stones they'd do well in weakening that stupid thing." Finally! He had already devised a plan to defeat it!

In ingesting the leaf, he has recovered fully and now is ready to carry on the plan. He ran far away from it and unleashed two powerful dragon-like pillars of fire. This slowed the Dark Lord for a while. He then cast illusionary shadows to protect him from other attacks. He has no more shadow orbs left, only five fire stones and a berry. He used up four more to weaken it further.

Only one left.

The Dark Lord somehow managed to attack him from behind. But it just wasn't enough to kill or even damage the ninja. The ninja now answered back with a final pillar of flame. It connected once again and pushed the Dark Lord meters back. And the creature only replied with an eerie growl.

It summoned all the remaining energy left inside it; a volley of meteorites; then teleports at the ninjas back. The ninja quickly retaliates with a couple of kunai. Then he retreats to prepare the final blow. Gathering the essence of life and converting it to pure destructive power; he closes into the opponent for the last time and unleashes its immeasurable strength. Now the Dark Lord is dead. He walks towards the corpse of the creature and takes a bite out of the Yggdrasil's berry which he had been saving. It is done now, he has won, and he has conquered every beast and man that he chose to conquer.

It is over he thinks but, a shadow then comes after him. Revealing a crimson silhouette, he is attacked with a flurry of blows followed by a magic that is far more advanced and destructive that he has ever encountered.

_"The soul breaker huh, I see; so it does exist"._ Gasping his final words his mind and body goes numb. He is dead now, cold, bloody and beaten.

The crimson figure approached him and placed a deep red feather in his hand. Fading away to the shadows, the Crimson silhouette vanished... And so did the ninja.

_"Every person in the world has a choice. But that does not apply to death. No one has the right to choose whether they want to continue living or not"_

That line is not true. There is but only one group; though they are considered to be only a myth. Their power is beyond any creature or man in this world. They are called the Scarlet Angels. And they are without a doubt real, because this man has already been called; by the leader of these "Angels"...

_"The call to reincarnation of the Scarlet Angel has always been marked by what the priests call: A blood stained feather that succeeded a powerful soul breaker. And this ninja has now received the call, will he accept?"_


End file.
